Spin the Bottle
by DoomIsTheName
Summary: Yugi's friends are throwing him a party and Kaiba has the misfortune to be invited. However the night reveals that Kaiba's feelings for the prideful spirit may run deeper then he initially thought. (Prideshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN:_ Another Prideshipping fic, this ones post Millenium World but before the Ceremonial Duel. Also I'm very inconsistent when it comes to using sub and dub names, so bear with me. This is the first of three chapters, so enjoy and please review! Critiscism is welcome!_

Kaiba stood alone in the corner of the upstairs living room at the Kame Game Shop, regarding the other guests with barely contained disdain. He had as little interest in this party as he held for the guests and he couldn't erase the scowl etched into his face while watching his brother dance with Rebecca Hopkins, the American Duel Monsters Champion.

The living room furniture had been cleared from the centre of the room to create a dance floor, which many of Yugi's friends were using. One such guest was the mongrel, Joey, who was swinging Mai Kujaku around him, both their faces glowing in each other's company. Beside them danced Yugi's main cheerleader, Anzu, who Kaiba had to privately admit was talented as she turned and weaved in time with the music, but disregarded just as easily. The two resident idiots were also there, Tristan and Otogi, and were dancing next to Serenity. Her face was inflamed with embarrassment from their awkward praise and attempts at grabbing her attention.

On the other side of the dance floor Ishizu, a picture of elegance and restraint, sat at a table watching the dancing guests with a small smile. Her brothers sat with her, the oldest brother (Rishid?) mirroring her simple contentment while the younger brother (Marik) was consumed in an animated conversation with the delicate- looking boy, Ryo Bakura.

Kaiba didn't want to be here.

He thought back to when he and his brother had received their invites. It had been a week ago; Kaiba had come home from a long day of business meetings and other corporate nonsense when Mokuba told him.

"Bro, I got an invite for a going away party at Yugi's next Friday! Can I go?"

He had been about to respond with a derogatory comment towards the little runt and his friends when Mokuba continued.

"There's also an invite for you!" Mokuba handed him a small piece of paper, before turning back to the videogame he was playing.

Kaiba had read the invitation with a derisive snort, believing without a doubt that this was an attempt by Yugi to persuade him in seeing the value of the 'friendship' he loved so much. Their experiences in Battle City had taught Kaiba that there was some value in friends but not enough for him to approach a party invite from the teen with enthusiasm. However he stopped when he noticed the invitation had been marked with quotations around Yugi's name and his curiosity was peaked. Was this a subtle way from Yugi's friends to indicate that the party wasn't for the short, kind-hearted weakling?

But for his stronger, more competent other side?

He had paused for a moment, staring over the note with a mixture of emotions before he tossed the piece of paper aside.

"Pfft, there is no way I'll be seen going to that runt's party. Sorry Mokuba, we're not going."

He had meant to put his foot down, but the younger Kaiba was adamant and as young as he is, Kaiba was not going to let him go to the party alone.

So here he was standing in the corner, wishing he had never had the misfortune of meeting all these people.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Kaiba's head snaps around to find the owner of the familiar deep voice and his eyes widen as he registers the slightly taller and more mature looking Yugi before him. The Yugi, whose party he would be willing to go to, if only to show him up – he tells himself.

He's holding two drinks in his hand and he offers one to the CEO, the brunette regards him stiffly before taking the drink out of politeness, and to quench the sudden unexplained dryness he feels in his throat.

"Hmph. Why are you surprised? You're the one who's always preaching about 'the value of friendship' and all that garbage," he says as he takes a sip from the drink. It's a kind of fruit punch, sweet but with an underlining tanginess.

"Well I guess I thought my speeches were falling on deaf ears," the King of Games chuckles softly.

After a pause Yugi adds, "Well I'm glad you came."

"Don't flatter yourself Muto; I came for Mokuba," Kaiba snorts, folding his arms over his chest.

Yugi smiles to himself before extending his hand towards the taller boy, "Care to-" but then mid gesture lowers it to brush invisible dust off his shirt, "Are you going to dance?" He asks synonymously changing the direction of his words with his hands.

"Do I look like I'm planning on dancing?" He sneers, but his cobalt eyes are transfixed on the hand that had just been raised to his. The movement had been quick and he barely recognised it, but had his rival just tried to ask him to _dance with him?_ He ignored the sudden lurch of excitement he felt in his stomach, chalking it up to the punch he was drinking.

"Well suit yourself and feel free to make yourself at home. Anzu said she's going to set out some snacks later but if you're hungry before then come find me," and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone weaving amidst his dancing friends.

Kaiba released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and scowled. How dare he just tease – no, annoy him with his presence and then leave so suddenly. They had barely exchanged pleasantries! Kaiba found himself resisting the urge to follow the spiky-haired boy onto the dance floor convincing himself that this was part of some game of Yugi's to undermine him.

The next half an hour, continued in a similar vein. Kaiba avoided mingling with the other guests, carrying his usual arrogant demeanour as he studied the people around him. However every now and then Yugi would appear and speak to him for only a few moments before being whisked away by another friend or rather suddenly having something to do. Each time it seemed as though Yugi was edging towards something, whether it was in slight gestures or on the particular emphasis on words, but he always pulled out just before it reached fruition.

Kaiba grew more and more frustrated with his rival and himself. He couldn't quite explain it but whenever Yugi joined him his pulse quickened and his stomach – dare he admit it –_fluttered!_ He tried to justify it as though they were in duel and these feelings were related to trying to figure out his strategy, yet each time Yugi went away he was burned by his absence and pushed further into a bad temper. He found himself moving deliberately to a position where Yugi would bump into him, or suddenly needing a drink when Yugi was by the punch bowl. This game – or whatever it was, was driving him to distraction so finally, he pulled away and sought Mokuba. Perhaps his little brother could distract him from the infuriating duellist.

Although it was only minutes, it seemed like hours before he found Mokuba in the kitchen with Anzu and Rebecca. The two girls were preparing food for the party while Mokuba sat on the opposite kitchen counter talking to the Duel Monsters champion with enthusiasm. It didn't take Seto long to recognise that his brother had a crush on the girl, and for some reason that revelation made him think of the boy in the other room. Quickly he suppressed thoughts of Yugi and greeted his brother.

"Hey little brother, are you having a good time?" he asked leaning on the bench beside him.

"Oh hey Seto, have you met Rebecca? This is Rebecca Hopkins, she's so smart! She's only twelve and she goes to college! She might even be smarter than you! Also she's the Duel Monsters Champion in America and-"

Rebecca looks up and smiles, "It's nice to meet you Mr Kaiba; I love your Duel Disk system. That… was your invention right?"

Kaiba returns her smile politely and nods, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and yes I did personally develop the Duel Disk System. I thought it would really add to the whole duelling experience." He places a hand on his chest, taking a moment to admire his own ingenuity.

"Well, I think's its brilliant," Rebecca began to say before Anzu interrupted her tartly.

"Did you know he got the idea from Yugi?"

Kaiba froze in a mixture of annoyance and confusion, the idea from Yugi? No he hadn't surely, it had been an invention that came to him from his own genius, hadn't it?

Lifting a tray out of the oven Anzu continued to say, "He got it after one of their first duels, back when we didn't know about 'Atem', something about a 'penalty game'. I didn't really understand things then."

Ah, now Kaiba remembered, he had almost removed those days from his memory. The time before Yugi had shattered his conscious and he'd been forced to rebuild it from fragments. He hadn't been completely himself then, well he had but his more… _ambitious _personality attributes had been warped by his tyrannical foster father, Gozuburo Kaiba, to turn him into the same cold hearted man he was. Kaiba did not like to think on those days, days when he had been cruel to his dear brother and willing to use his power for murder and cruelty beyond simple worldwide humiliation. So much so he had forgotten Yugi's minor contribution, with his obscure 'shadow game' punishment that had inspired Kaiba's prototype virtual duelling system. However instead of acknowledging this, Kaiba (a man who held tight to his pride) said:

"The Duel Disk system was my own invention, with no contribution by Yugi what so ever." Tilting his head up arrogantly, he looked at her infuriated reaction from the corners of his eyes.

"Why! You know that's- You- Urgh!" she threw up her hands in frustration, "I'm going to set these out on the table, Rebecca can you watch the rest of the food while you're in here?"

"Sure thing Anzu," Rebecca replied looking between the two older teens in the room nervously.

Anzu left glaring at Kaiba with more heat then he'd normally expect from her. Indifferent though, Kaiba brushed her fury aside.

Another half an hour passed at a fluctuating rate, the time passing more quickly while he talked with Rebecca about Duel Monsters and duelling in general. Kaiba was actually impressed with the young girl's intellect and wit, yet whenever he became engrossed with the discussion he couldn't shake the feeling that Mokuba's eyes were burning through his skin. After several long glares, Kaiba decided to finally take the hint and leave Rebecca and his brother to their own devises.

Exiting the kitchen, Kaiba was surprised to find the living room completely devoid of Yugi's friends. Looking around he scowled at the self-conscious feeling worming itself into his heart. He hated thinking that Yugi and his friends actions, even as simple as leaving the main party room, could affect him in anyway. Telling himself he had not care for the group of imbecile's whereabouts, and honestly he didn't.

Yugi on the other hand…

No. He didn't care much for where he was either. No part of him felt jaded that the spiky-haired teen hadn't invited him to where ever everyone else was. Kaiba didn't need friends and it wasn't like he had wanted to be here anyway so he shouldn't care at all that everyone was gone.

Distracted by his turbulent thoughts, Kaiba didn't notice Ishizu ascend the stairs from the lower floor of the Games Shop into the living room. Nor did he notice her watching him pace about the room with her usual knowledgeable smile.

Finally, only when she brushed past him to the punch bowl, did he realise her presence though he only acknowledged her with a huff. He was too proud to ask her where she, and possibly the others, had been, choosing to regard her coolly instead.

Taking a polystyrene cup, she refilled her drink in silence. Sipping as she turned around to face Kaiba with that same serene smile, her eyes a light with contentment.

"The Pharaoh was wondering if you had changed your mind and decided to join us," she said after a slight pause.

"Hmph. Did he say that?" Kaiba asked in a dismissive tone, but his ears were peaked to her answer.

Looking away slightly, she replied, "Not exactly, but I sensed that was his desire."

Snorting again, Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Ah, let me guess with your 'magical' necklace that has the power to 'see the future'. Don't kid yourself."

Ishizu lifted her hand to touch her bare neck absentmindedly, while she thought to herself. He regarded her coolly but inwards he chided himself for forgetting she had given Yugi the Egyptian artefact after the tournament.

Ishizu was dressed differently from those months ago, her clothes not quite as antique as they had been during the semi-finals but still as simple and conservative as when he first met her. Her moss green shirt was high-necked and long sleeved. It was made from the same linen material as most of her clothes, while her skirt was long, skimming against the floor. Her jewellery was modest tonight, as she only wore the gold bands along the locks of her hair.

"You of all people know, I discarded the Millennium Necklace's abilities the moment you beat me in our duel at Battle City," he smiled smugly to himself as she said so, "However even if I did still possess the Necklace, I wouldn't need it to know what my Pharaoh wants. I am his servant, same as you were in your shared past."

Kaiba rolled his eyes once more, not bothering to vocalise a response to her ludicrous statement.

"But that is unimportant, will you change your mind or not?"

"Well I would, if I had ever made my mind up in the first place," Kaiba snapped, furiously wondering why she had assumed otherwise.

Taken aback only slightly, Ishizu maintained her calm expression, "What do you mean? Anzu said you told her you would prefer to stay with Mokuba_, _though she implied you didn't say it as kindly."

What's that girls problem_, _Kaiba thought while gritting his teeth, "What are you losers even doing down there?" he asked after a moment.

Ishizu smiled more keenly, "We're playing some games."

Games, of course! His rival must want him to join in so he had a real challenge, unlike the pathetic groupies Yugi called friends who hadn't even a scrap of potential in them. Yes, Kaiba found himself already thinking of his assured victory. He would leave Yugi devastated when he defeated him at whatever games they played, humiliate him in front of his friends and prove to Yugi that he was truly his equal- No, what was he thinking? He surpassed him.

Ishizu seemed to have decided that he had made his mind, since she moved passed him towards the stairs. Startling out of his victory fantasies, he followed her down the stairs into a cleared space in the Game shop.

All of the party guests were sitting in a circle around a single glass bottle. Ishizu joined the circle beside her younger brother who was looking vexed while exclaiming rather angrily.

"I don't care if that's the rules! Rishid is practically my brother! There's no way I'm going to make out with him!" the larger Egyptian man who was sitting next to the blonde boy nodded in assent.

Sitting next to Ishizu, Kaiba focused on the conversation surrounding him but not before realising from where he sat Yugi was directly in front of him. Catching that Yugi was watching him, he gave him an irritated look. The spiky-haired boy simply smiled and looked away to listen to the debate.

"Well, I had to kiss Tristan-" "Hey!" "No offense, so you have to kiss Rishid," Anzu was saying in a matter of fact tone.

Marik shook his head and folded his arms, "I refuse."

"Marik, that is the rule of the game," Ishizu said touching his thigh lightly and giving him a disapproving look at his behaviour.

"What? I'm not doing it; it would be like kissing you Ishizu. It's gross!" Marik stuck his tongue out to reinforce his point.

"How about you just give him peck on the cheek," Ryo, who was sitting on Kaiba's other side, suggested in a quiet voice.

Rishid looked at Marik, nonplussed, while the blonde mulled over Ryo's words. "I suppose that wouldn't be too bad," he conceded, "Rishid?"

"I would be fine with that Mast- Marik," he replied, "Is that alright with you Anzu?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to do the same if I spin Tristan again-" "Hey!" 'I'm just kidding!"

Kaiba sighed; he should have had the foresight to know what kind of games would be played at this kind of party. This wasn't a game he could win; it wasn't even a game he could keep his pride in! Not to mention sitting beside Rishid was Mai then Joey. What if the mutt spun the bottle and it landed on him. If he refused, which he would, that was closest thing that counted to losing and although he wasn't to upset about losing if the alternative was kissing Joey, he didn't want to lose to that mongrel of all people. Nor did he want to lose in front of Yugi.

Cursing inwards, Kaiba pushed these thoughts aside to pay attention to the juvenile game once more. Mai was spinning now, smiling at Joey while she did so. The bottle spun for a little bit before Joey stopped it with his foot.

"Whoops, looks like the bottle was intercepted. Oh, it's pointing at me," he said loudly.

"No it isn't Joey, it's pointing at Ryo," Anzu said slyly.

Leaping up from his slouched position Joey looked at where the bottle was. He pouted when he realised he had been tricked and threw Anzu a furious look. The girls giggled before the older women cupped Joey's face in her hands and lowered his lips to her.

Kaiba looked away while the amateur duellist enjoyed his kiss quite plainly, trying his hardest not to gag… again.

Anzu turned to Yugi, "I think we all know what's going to happen if Joey spins."

"Hey I'm not complaining," Mai laughed before kissing the blonde some more, who was now laying over her on the floor.

"Maybe we should just skip to your turn?" Anzu suggested to Yugi shyly.

Joey sat up, "Ha! Knowing Yugi's luck he'll be able to spin whoever he wants."

"Yeah and without cheating," Mai said while poking him in the chest.

"I thought you said you weren't complaining," he grinned down at her as she kissed his cheek.

Anzu was looking away, smiling faintly to herself as she toyed with the ends of her short hair; she was clearly hoping the bottle would stop at her. Yet when Kaiba looked up Yugi wasn't looking at her, as you would expect, but at him.

No, Kaiba must be going crazy; there was no way Yugi's eyes had softened when they met Kaiba's. Why would they? Why did it matter? Kaiba scowled to himself again, what games was the infuriating duellist playing? Whatever game it was Kaiba assured himself he would win and beat the blasted boy once and for all.

The spiky-haired boy took a moment to study the bottle. Kaiba thought he saw his gaze flicker back to him several times before he reached out and placed his hand over the glass. The guests were watching in anticipation, some clenching their fists, others biting their lips. Joey, Mai and Tristan were all watching Anzu, eyes switching between the bottle, the girl and the duellist.

Yugi spun the bottle.

As much as Kaiba hated cliché's and overused phrases it did seem as though time slowed down as the bottle spun. Every sense in his body was dulled besides vision. If anyone made a sound he did not hear it, his body was numb and his mouth was dry.

After an eternity of spinning around and around, the bottle's neck passing over every individual a dozen times, it stopped.

"Aw tough luck Yugs."

"Does anyone have gum? We might need some after this."

Kaiba stared down the neck of the bottle at his rival. Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN: _Okay so here's chapter 2, the shortest chapter of my fic, please enjoy and review! _

Everyone stared at the bottle in the centre of their circle, mouths agape.

Anzu cleared her throat awkwardly before saying weakly, "I think we can all agree that was a bad spin, Yugi deserves a retry."

Kaiba glared at the box-haired girl. Although he in no way, NO WAY AT ALL, was pleased with the spin's outcome he still didn't appreciate being called a _'bad spin'_. If anything Yugi should be pleased he'd spun Kaiba. He was intelligent, successful, an excellent strategist and not to mention quite attractive (if he did say so himself).

Yugi had yet to respond. He was still staring at the bottle with pursed lips while the others around him argued.

"That's not fair!" Marik said, "I had to kiss Rishid and he's practically my brother!"

"Oh, you barely had to kiss him," Anzu snorted turning her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"If you wanna re-spin Yugs, that's totally fine with me," the mutt told him.

Kaiba found himself clenching his fist and once more lamenting showing up to this stupid party. Why was it he could handle business conventions well and yet not be able to sit through one _normal _teenage activity without wanting to shoot everyone in the room? Oh yeah that's right, because he's better than most normal teenagers.

Yugi's friends were still arguing amongst themselves when Kaiba looked up and met Yugi's stare for what seemed the hundredth time that night. The spiky-haired boy gave him one his private 'Kaiba I _think_ I know what you're thinking' smiles before interrupting the group coolly.

"It's fine; it's just part of the game, right Kaiba?" he wore a smirk that he could have stolen straight from Kaiba's face.

For his part Kaiba gripped the material of his pants tighter and looked down into his lap. Damn Yugi and damn his friends! How in the history of Duel Monsters was he supposed to get out of this jam?

Refuse to take part in the game and he'd be the guy who 'quit', take part in the game and he'd have to kiss Yugi's soft, _pert_ lips.

_What._ He mentally shook himself.

Nothing was going to make this situation better he decided so lifting his head once more he grinned cockily, "I'll always meet your challenge Yugi, no matter the game."

The two sat up and moved closer to centre. They both looked over each other, as they had often done before a duel. However unlike those times when Kaiba had felt collected and confident facing his rival he now felt sweat trickle down his neck and his palms go sweaty. If Yugi was apprehensive he did not give any of it away in his cool stare. Kaiba could swear he saw the boy's mouth twitch, which reminded him of his lips and then of how those lips were going to touch his lips and that they, the two greatest Duel Monsters rivals in the world, were going to kiss.

"I can't believe this is happening," Anzu said as though reading his thoughts.

"I can't watch," the mutt said, covering his face with his hands.

'Tell me when it's over," someone said, Kaiba wasn't really paying much attention anymore.

His attention was solely on the duellist leaning towards him.

Yugi was naturally smaller than Kaiba, but Kaiba was sitting slouched and cross-legged while Yugi was on his knees making him taller. Kaiba's head was tilted back and for the first time ever he was looking up at Yugi. He didn't really like it, but he wasn't going to bother sitting up either. Yugi was still lowering down to kiss him; he probably should lean forward too or something but he found he couldn't. So he just sat still until their lips touched.

It was pretty underwhelming when they did.

Until he opened his mouth to say so.

Yugi's tongue was in his mouth quicker than Pegasus' toon monsters dodging an attack and all of Kaiba's senses were assaulted by pure feeling. He was overcome by the way Yugi's tongue stroked, tickled and teased his own, how he kissed both roughly and gently at the same time. How nothing but everything Yugi was doing seemed to make perfect sense and for a short time all of Kaiba's will was dominated by the Spirit of the Puzzle. It was immediately obvious that Kaiba had never been kissed before, and his attempt to return the kiss was sloppy. As he got a hold of his senses he sat back into the kiss his calculative mind assessing what Yugi did to make him feel so much.

Kaiba was a boy genius so it didn't take him long to figure out and soon it was Yugi's tongue and mouth being dominated. He pushed upwards so that he was above Yugi, sending a clear message that he was now in control. From the other boy's willingness to crane his neck to meet his lips and pleased hum, Kaiba realised that the other had wanted exactly that. A pool of heat filled Kaiba's stomach as he discerned this, only serving to intensify his kiss.

He devoured Yugi's mouth with a hunger he'd never known grabbing a fistful of wild, spiky hair and pulling him as closer. Yugi grasped his shirt as he did and every time he felt Yugi's fingers brush his chest through the fabric, it burnt in a pleasant away. Mouth was on mouth, tongue was on tongue and for a brief time they were unified.

Then they pulled away to breathe and it was over, all in a few seconds.

They gazed at each other, one with numbness and the other with warmth. Kaiba couldn't comprehend what had just occurred but looking into those tender purple eyes he felt his own sense of affection swell. He'd always wanted to subjugate his rival and in way he had when he'd taken control, and it had felt great, but more so because Yugi had surrendered. He felt like he'd emerged from a battle, or better yet a duel; a duel that he had won. It was pure bliss.

But any feelings of rapture Kaiba had were soon crushed by an awkward cough.

It was like a switch clicked and Kaiba's brain began to register everything in the room that wasn't Yugi, whereas before it had stubbornly refused. Joey still had an arm around Mai who were both staring open mouthed. Anzu's lips were pinched tightly, her blue eyes on the verge of tears while Tristian and Otogi had the same shocked expression of the former pair. Serenity was blushing, for she was still young, and Marik, Rishid and Bakura had not responded at all for Marik and Rishid didn't know the rivals well enough to be bemused and Bakura was too polite to show any response.

It was Ishizu however who made Kaiba lose all his bearings because she was simply wearing her knowing smile as though she'd predicted _this_ would occur.

He couldn't stand it.

"I need to get a drink," Kaiba said curtly, almost biting his tongue off before he added, _'to wash that vile taste out of my mouth'. _He wanted to be petty but anyone with brains could see he'd enjoyed that kiss and to say otherwise would just invite criticism.

The tall boy practically fled the room to stride upstairs. His face flushed with embarrassment, and his chest feeling hollow. He felt weak, like the slightest touch could shatter him, and so he felt angry. In his mind he heard them exclaiming in shock, asking Yugi what had possessed him to kiss Kaiba, of all people! He asked himself why he had kissed back.

He stormed into the kitchen and found it empty. He barged into several other rooms before finding Mokuba and his companion in what must be Yugi's room by the childish quality. How someone as strong and capable as the Spirit shared a room with the naïve boy was a mystery, then again how the two shared a body was mystery enough.

Rebecca was showing her deck to Mokuba, whose eyes were still watching her adoringly. Had he looked at Yugi like that? God, he hoped not, he couldn't see himself, even after what transpired between them, simpering at Yugi like some love struck school girl.

Because he did not love Yugi, and that kiss had meant nothing and now him and Mokuba were going to go home and forget about this whole stupid night. And of Ishizu's stupid smile.

"Mokuba grab your things and meet me outside, we're going home."

"What? No!" Mokuba stood up and brushed his jeans with his hands, his expression was a mixture of upset, defiant and pleading. "The party isn't even over yet. There's still a couple hours and Rebecca was going to ask if I could borrow some of Yugi's spare cards so we could duel-"

Kaiba turned his gaze to the blonde girl who was looking away awkwardly, "Perhaps we could reschedule a duel for another time at our mansion. Then my brother could use a deck of his own creation." It was a logical argument she would have to agree.

Before she could answer though Mokuba grabbed his arm, "Please could we stay a little longer? I don't have school tomorrow, I just want to duel her once. Please."

His round grey eyes were pleading and Kaiba was torn. He didn't want to be here. He had never wanted to be here, he'd only come for Mokuba's sake. But now they had overstayed their welcome and it was time to leave.

His eyes hardened and he turned away, knowing a second more would crumble his resolve. "We're leaving and that's final, meet me outside-"

"Stay where you are Mokuba."

Kaiba's attention snapped to the doorway where his rival stood. He was leaning against the doorframe, a picture of the dramatic with his school jacket thrown over his shoulder like a cape. The Millennium Puzzle swang from its chain against his chest and at that moment, Kaiba could have throttled the boy with it just for daring to order _his brother _around.

"Pardon me?" Kaiba's blue eyes simmered with rage not yet unleashed.

"The party is not over and even so Mokuba can stay as long as he likes," he tilted his head back, daring the brunette to defy his will.

Kaiba bristled. Who did this impudent boy think he was ordering the Kaiba family around? Then spending the whole party practically ignoring him, and then kissing him, so, so, _passionately!_

"Mokuba, go downstairs now." The rage was there, punctuated in every word.

Yugi stared at him impassively while Kaiba glared back with enough heat to melt steel. Mokuba looked between them uncertainly knotting his brows, "Maybe I should-"

"Rebecca take Mokuba out to the living room, I need to talk to Kaiba alone," Yugi's deep voice rumbled.

Mokuba glanced between them again until Rebecca took his hand gently and led him across the room. Yugi moved aside from the door so they could get past without taking his eyes off Kaiba's. One last anxious look and Mokuba was gone, the door softly clicking closed behind him.

He stood face to face to his rival, a metre a part. The distance between them had never felt so great.


End file.
